From now on, I'm a girl!
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: I'm still not sure with the title. May change it some time later. Anyway, this is an One Piece gender bender story. ?xfem!Zoro pairings. Not just one pairing. It's more than one. [UNDER EDITING!]
1. Prologue

**This is the first time I write fem!Zoro's story. Okay, so, there will be containing more than one ?xfem!Zoro pairings. I don't know, I'll add it on the later chapter. **

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Zoro open his eyes as he yawned. He's sure he had drank too much for the drinking competition in the pub yesterday, but well, at least he won some money that he can spend for.<p>

He remembers not much about yesterday, only remember he's being dragged back by one of his crew mates to the ship after getting drunk.

Zoro decide to wash his sleepy face and walk to the washroom. He splashes some water on his face, grabs a towel nearby, and rubs his face.

When he look up he saw a girl in the mirror with a pair of big emerald eyes, long green blooming hair, a pair of pink and kissable lips and a woman body every men who saw will die for.

Wait.

This is _**his**_ reflection!

"Kyaa!" Zoro screamed before he (or should I say she?) realize he (better using 'he', cause I've a feeling Zoro may kill me…) is screaming in a very girlish voice. He quickly grasped at his mouth to cover it with his both hands.

"_What happen to my voice?_" he didn't even dare to open his mouth to scream or even yell now.

~~.~~

"Do you all hear someone screaming?" Nami asked as she watches the men having food fight as usual as Robin is calmly reading her book. The men ignore her question as they continue their food fighting as Robin look up. "I didn't hear anything, Navigator-san." Nami nods as she looks around and found Zoro's place is empty.

"Sanji-kun, can you go and call Zoro up to have his breakfast." Nami asked.

"Hai, Nami-swan~!" Sanji send lots of flying kisses to his precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan before leaving the kitchen/dining room in his famous noodle dance.

~~.~~

"Oi, marimo! You're not going to skip breakfast again, did you?" Sanji asked through the door.

"_Damn! Why will that shit cook come on a time like this?_" Zoro yelled in his mind, still not dare to make a sound.

"Okay, marimo! I count to five, if you didn't open the door, don't blame me for kicking your door!"

"_Oh shit. That damn cook is not daring enough to do it, do him?_"

"One…"

"_He'll never do it…_"

"Two…"

"_Damn that shitty cook, if he dare to do it, that sea-witch will kill him._"

"Three…"

"_If you dare enough to do it, I'll cut off your dick for sure, damn cook._"

"Four…"

"_I don't think you're dare enough…_"

"Fine, moss head. If you still don't want to open the door, I'm really going to kick it off!"

"_Like hell I'll let you see me in this kind of situation!_"

"Five! Veal Shoot!"

"Wait! Don't do it, you damn cook!"

However, it was too late, the door sent fly away with a loud crash.

"Damn you, shitty cook!" Zoro yelled.

Weirdly, Sanji is standing there, gaping like a fish.

"_Oh shit… I've a bad feeling… _"

"Mellorine~!" Sanji's eyes are heart shaped and he is doing his famous noodle dance towards Zoro.

"_Damn it!_" Zoro mentally cursed in his mind.

**To be continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>So, before you start asking me, the reason of why Zoro changed into a girl will be tell on the next chapter. Hope it won't make you all confuse. Review please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Why do you have BOOBS?

**Sorry for never updating this story for a while… TT_TT My brain somehow had stopped working…**

**Anyway, the poll result is as follows~:**

**Luffy x fem!Zoro : 2**

**Ace x fem! Zoro: 1 [Only one? Aww…]**

**Other: 1**

**I guess this story isn't popular. Ah, never mind. Enjoy Chapt. 2 that is going to have **_**very little **_**of Luffy x fem! Zoro! Probably OOC-ness Luffy and Zoro!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 <span>– Why do you have BOOBS?

"Look, shitty cook! Take a nice look! I'm not a fucking girl! I'm Zoro, okay?" Zoro yelled, in an angry tone… or more like in an angry girlish tone.

"My lady~! How can you be the damn marimo~! You're just too beautiful to be the marimo~!" Zoro can't help but think that he wanted to slash the blonde cook who is now having heart eyes and dancing his famous noodle dance at him. Maybe now he could understand Nami and Robin feelings of being flirted by Sanji every day. It is freaking annoying.

"Stop it, would you? Or I'm going to cut you into half, damn shitty cook!" He yelled. He felt that he want to throw up to see Sanji flirting at him… or maybe right now because he is a girl. It just felt that Sanji had gone gay at him, and it's disgusting!

"It will be pleasure~! I don't mind being cut into half by you, my love!" Sanji said. And right now, Zoro is kind of missing the old Sanji he knows.

"Zoro-bro! Sanji-bro! Stop hurting Sunny!" they heard Franky yelling, and he could hear many footsteps sound.

"Shit!" Zoro yelled. He wanted to hide at somewhere, and Sanji isn't helping after all since he is now dumbfounded with Zoro's new sexy and bouncy body.

"Zoro! Sanji! Eh? Zoro, why do you have boobs?"

And now, Zoro could only curse at his luck. He don't want to let anyone to see him in **this** form since Sanji is annoying enough already! Not to mention his innocent captain who is staring at him with a pair of innocent… wait, it's more like shocking eyes and Luffy is staring at his body!

Sooner, Nami, Robin and the other enter the room. Usopp, Franky and Brooke almost get a nose bleed to saw a hot green haired girl before their eyes who is wearing a plain white shirt and black long trouser that is too big for her.

It was after a few minutes and Nami slapped all the men (except Chopper who is too innocent to know why the others are having nose bleed) for drooling over the green haired girl before their eyes.

"Mind to ask, are you Kenshi-san?" Robin asked. Zoro could only sigh before nodding.

* * *

><p>"Explain. Now." Nami said in a serious tone at Zoro. Zoro looked down at herself [from now on, I'll start referring Zoro as 'her'], still in her white shirt and trouser that now too big for her.<p>

"I don't know what had happen to me. All I remember is going to a pub drinking and get drunk but won some money and then someone drag me back to the ship…" Zoro mumbled.

"Do you remember anything other than that?" Robin asked. Zoro shook his head. "I don't remember… Ah! I did remember I met a weird okama!"

"An okama?" Robin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I remember he is a strange looking okama with a huge head and blue hair… he called himself as… I don't know. Ivankov if I'm not wrong."

"I see… do you remember anything weird about him?"

"I don't know. Everything he does is weird."Zoro said.

"Then all we need is to find this Ivankov-okama, right? To ask him to tell us about the cure of changing Kenshi-san back into a guy."

"We need to find him quick! I don't know how long I can stand to have this… this body! It's so bouncy and THEY WON'T STOP STARING AT ME!" Zoro yelled before pointing his finger at Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Brook who is currently staring at her enormous chest.

"Wow, calm down, Zoro. It's not so bad to be a girl, okay? You look beautiful so it is okay for men to get interested at you." Nami said with a devilish grin.

Zoro looked at her. He could felt that Nami is planning about something.

"Since you're now a girl mean that your clothes will be too big for you, and so…"

"So?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"We will go shopping for your clothes when we land on the next island!"

"WHAT? NO! NEVER! I'M SURE YOU GIRLS ARE GOING TO GET ME GIRLISH CLOTHES!" Zoro yelled. "AND YOU'RE GOING TO ADD IT IN MY DEBT!"

"Oh come on, Zoro! Can't you see you're making them drooling or having a nosebleed all the time?" Nami said.

Zoro turned to look at his male crewmembers, and saw them drooling.

"Oi, you guys stop that! It's disgusting!" Zoro yelled, and Nami smirked.

"So, how do you think? If you don't want to buy yourself new clothes, they would drool looking at you all the time."

"Ugh, fine!" Zoro cursed.

"Now… everyone out! There's nothing to see anymore!" Nami said. "And Franky, make sure you fit in a new door, okay?"

"Sure, girlish." Franky said before walking out with the others.

Zoro sighed as she slumped on her hammock, rubbing her forehead before realizing Luffy is still standing in front of him.

"Luffy… why are you still at here?" she asked impatiently.

"Nah, nothing! And Zoro, don't be sad, we will get the Ivankov okama as fast as we can! We will make sure to turn you back to a guy!" Luffy said with his usual grin.

"Really? Thanks then."

"By the way, Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me why you have boobs?"

**-To be continued-**

**Me: Gahhhh! Zoro, please don't kill me! Please! NO! *not able to said anything and run away from Zoro who is probably right now going to kill me.***

**Little note:**

**Not much of Luffy x fem!Zoro, I know, sorry… TT_TT The better description of why Zoro become a girl will be told in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Girls shopping

**A/N:**

**Well, I was actually thinking about making this story; 'From Now On I'm A Girl!' to be in hiatus. However, since trunksfan002 want to read the next chapter so badly, I think that maybe okay; I'll continue updating this story.**

**Someone told me I've explain enough in the previous chapter so I don't think I would want to make the description anymore. If you're still confused, send me a PM to tell me and I'll explain for you! =)**

**I think this is a late update. So sorry… =( Too many things happens!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- <span>Girls shopping

Roronoa Zoro never went shopping because he don't need to get any fucking new clothes! He don't care for fashion! He had extra plain white shirts, green haramakis and black trousers in his ward board! So, why must he go shopping with his two female nakamas right now?_!_

"Because, Zoro, you're a girl right now and your clothes are too big for you." Nami answer as if she had read her mind. Zoro scowled in annoyance. Why can't she just borrow Robin's clothes? She would change back into a guy once they found the damn okama who had changed her into a girl. Won't those girl clothes be a waste once she had turn back into a guy?

"Fufufu, Kenshi-san, I may allow you to borrow my clothes but I'm not going to borrow my undergarments for you." Robin answer this time as Zoro blushed. Shit… Robin is right. No one would want to borrow their own undergarment to other peoples. It's too un-hygienic.

"So, you mean you're going to get me those fucking girls' undergarments you two had been wearing all the time?" Zoro asked and the two other women nodded their heads. Zoro swear that she just want to run away. No way in hell she's going to wear those girlish undergarments!

"And if you run away, I'm going to tell the crew that you're actually a coward." Nami said with a smirk. Zoro cursed under her breath. How do they know what she is thinking?_! _

"I don't know, maybe because of… uhm, what they called it? Telepathy?" Nami asked, her finger tapping her chin as she give Zoro an innocent look and Zoro couldn't help but sighed. Women… there's only one word she could describe them; scary.

* * *

><p>After buying Zoro's some girls undergarments (which make Zoro felt kind of… umm… uncomfortable), Nami had decide they should go to a store to buy Zoro some new clothes. Zoro, who felt really irritated, growled and wanted to leave, but was stopped when Nami said; "I'm going to increase your debt if you dare to leave, coward." Okay, Zoro hated it when she is being blackmailed, and she hated even more when someone calls her a 'coward'! So, she turned back and walked into the store with the girls.<p>

"I'm not trying any of those damn dresses." She told Nami, who had showed a few dresses to her. "Oh, come on, Zoro. Why not trying on some of these dresses? You would look pretty in them, trust me!" Nami assured her. "Pretty doesn't suit me. And I'm telling you for the last time; no, I'm not going to wear those stupid dresses." Zoro said calmly as she stood up from her seat, where she had waited the other two girls when they go to get her new clothes. "If you don't have anything to say again, I'm leaving." She told Nami. "Zoro~ are you scared to try wearing these dresses~?" Nami asked her with a glance of a smirk.

Zoro stopped and gritted her teeth. There's NO WAY, she's going to wear those stupid dresses.

"Maybe I would decrease your debt a bit if you try wearing it." In second though, Nami said _try, _doesn't mean they're going to buy it, right?

"Fine, only this once!" Zoro said as she grab one of the dresses and walk into the nearest changing room as Nami smirked.

"You're really naughty, navigator-san." Robin told her with a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>Zoro can't believe it! Nami said 'try'! But why the hell is she stuck in the fucking dress now?<em>!<em> Moreover, they had bought her stupid high heels! If she didn't wear them, Nami said she would increase her debt and worse of all, she would told the crew she is a coward!

"By the way, where's the two stupid women? (Me: Aren't you a woman right now as well, Zoro?)" She looked around, and realizes Nami and Robin weren't around. "They get lose again… (Me: You're the one who get lost, stupid Zoro… =.=")" she mumbled.

Zoro start to wander around the island herself (although somehow uncomfortable while wearing dress). She can felt some lustful eyes staring at him, but like she gives a shit on it. That was when one of those stupid, perverted men touched her ass. Zoro dealt with the offender as Roronoa Zoro always would. A beating that ended in near death for trying to harass her.

"Oi! Don't scare off my customers!" a voice yelled and Zoro turned to face the man who yelled at her, opening her eyes that she didn't realize she had closed and locking them with a florist. "Hmm?"

Beautiful, big and round dark emerald innocent eyes looked at the florist and of course, only the florist could see that (imagination). Because Zoro would never, ever had innocent eyes no matter she is a girl or a boy. =_=

The florist stepped back a bit. "U-Uhm, w-well, hold on a second…" the man run back to his flower shop and Zoro heard shuffling. Zoro waited calmly, but her hand is rested on Wadou. If the man is going to shoot her with a gun or something, she would just slash him into half. However, she did not expect seeing a bouquet of beautiful red roses in front of her eyes. "They're for you, please accept them!" the man said. Usually, Zoro would just scowled and leave. But she didn't. She accepted the bouquet of red roses and the man start to blush madly. "Sorry for yelling at you just now. A-And I know we just meet… but I wanted to let you know that I-I lo-"

"_Enough is enough!"_ Zoro thought to herself as she whacked the weirdo who was about to confess to her on the head. She was just, for once, tried to be nice to someone, but who know that it would end up like this?_!_

She walk away quickly, didn't take her eyes off the ground. She had enough! If any perverts or weirdoes are going to harass or confess to her again, she swears that she would cut their dick off!

BUMP!

Zoro knocked someone and fall on the ground. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her painful ass.

"Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to bump onto you." A voice said. For Zoro, this voice is too… and she means it, too familiar to her.

**-To be continued-**

**Mwahahahahah~ cliff-hanger! If you wanna know what's going on next… REVIEW! X) Wakakakakaka… I enjoy writing this one! Especially making Zoro in a dress! –a sword around my neck- U-Uhm… I mean, well… I didn't mean to do it! It just for adding more humors! –a sword around my neck + dangerous killing aura- Buwaaa… TT^TT don't be so mean to me, Zoro…**


	4. Chapter 3: Roronoa Zoro's anger meter

**A/N: I'm tired and exhausted from daily life… =_= I miss my school holiday…You see, school had just started and I had to do 200 Mathematic questions every day and the teacher is forcing me to participate the 2.5 km marathon race…Help~ Not that I'm lazy, but I prefer playing net ball and also badminton… Okay, so you see, since I'm tired, I decide to write something that had humor… Hope you enjoy, my beloved readers! ;A;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: <span>Roronoa Zoro's anger meter

Zoro groaned and slowly open her eyes. This voice is like Luffy's, but then… it sounded deeper…

"Ahahaha… I really didn't meant to, are you alright, young miss?" this time, Zoro snapped her eyes open and gawked when she saw the familiar black haired freckled boy standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, when she realize he is blushing! _"Oh shit no, nonononononono! Don't tell me that even he is-"_

"Y-You look kinda alike with a crewmate of my younger bro!" Ace said nervously. Zoro felt a vein popped on her forehead.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter: 50%**

"_Oh you fucking stupid idiot! Didn't you recognize me?_! _Stop standing there and looked at me like a high school boy met his crush! "_

"Didn't you… recognize me?" Zoro asked, tried to calm herself down since she don't want to get any more attentions from perverted, crazy men.

"Recognize what?" Ace asked stupidly.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter: 65%**

"_That's it! That's it! I couldn't stand any idiocy of these stupid men who didn't recognize who I am! Shit! All you stupid idiots only know staring on my boobs!" _Zoro screamed in her mind. "Like my hair color! Or my face! Or anything!" Zoro exclaimed angrily.

"Mmm… it's really rare of peoples to have green colored hair. So… I guess you're Zoro's young sister? Wow! I've never know he had a young sister!" Ace said cheekily. _"You're really, really stupid, Portgas D. Ace… and here I thought you are at least 10 times clever than Luffy! No wonder you guys are brothers!" _Zoro thought as she face-palm.

"Young missy~~!" a voice boomed from behind them.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter: 77%**

Zoro felt cold sweat start forming on her head. She doesn't even have to turn around to see who the hell is calling her. Because it was obviously the perverted florist who tried to confess to her just now!

"_Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! What's with my luck today!" _Zoro yelled in her head when suddenly the bouquet of red roses, and her beloved Wadou in front of her eyes.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter: Go down for 10% (67%)**

"You had dropped your sword at my shop and I decide to give it back to you, miss. Oh and please accept this bouquet of roses!" the florist said with a blush on his face. Zoro took her sword, along with the bouquet of roses, before muttering a soft 'thank you'. She would have whacked the florist for bringing the roses that she had abandoned since she doesn't want it. However, it would be rude since the florist is kind enough to give her back her precious sword.

"I-If you don't mind, would you like to have a cup of hot coffee with me?" the florist asked, staring down at the ground. Before Zoro is about to said 'no', Ace stepped in front of her.

"Hey, think twice before you ask my girl to go out with you." Ace said with a killing aura surrounded him.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter: Increase for 30% (97%)**

"_**My **__girl? Who the hell is your girl? You're a fucking brainless fire head!" _Zoro thought angrily. She didn't belong to no one! Oh, how much she wanted to give a hard punch to Ace!

"Hey, hey! I don't remember she had said that she had a boyfriend! And I asked her first! So back off!" the florist said as he growled.

"Do you know who I am? Portgas D. Ace a.k.a Fire Fist Ace; second division commander of Whitebeard Pirate crew. Ring any bells for you?" Ace asked the florist, and pulled out his middle finger at the florist that instantly flared with fire.

"Hmph, do I seems like I'm a weakling or coward that is scared of pirates? So what? Just 'cause you have fire abilities doesn't mean I'm scared of you, stupid- OOF!" Before the florist could finish his sentence, Ace had punched him to the ground.

"Fiiiiightt!" a voice yelled. Squeals and murmurs and an immediate semi-circle were formed around the two men.

Zoro quickly escaped through the crowd. She doesn't know how to describe her feeling now. All she wants to do is find the fucking okama who had turn her into girl and cut his head down for causing her so many troubles!

BAM!

Zoro bumped into someone again and she starts cursing on her own luck. She may not believe in god, but, she must say this! The god must had hate her so much! (God: Ah-choo! Someone must be taking something bad about me…)

"Itai! Watch were you're going!" the person Zoro bumped at exclaimed. Zoro, who quickly recognize this voice, snapped her eyes open and saw Ivankov.

"O-Oh! It's Z-Zoro-boy, or should I call Zoro-girl? D-Do you like your new body...?" Ivankov said once he saw the boy- uhm… girl in front of him is the boy he had turned into a girl a few days ago.

"_I guess god didn't hate me that much…"_

Zoro's dangerous aura becomes darker and she is giving Ivankov one of her most famous killing glare and smirk.

"Hah! You think I like this body…? **I'M SO FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BODY, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!**" Zoro exclaimed angrily.

**Roronoa Zoro's anger meter is now: 100%** (**FULLY CHARGE ****and is ready to kill Ivankov**!)

-To be continued-

**Hahahahaha… I felt kinda of sad 'cause next chapter is gonna be the last chapter, readers… I really enjoy writing this one, and I'm always sad whenever one of my stories is going to finished! Please review and I apologize for the shortness in this chapter!**


End file.
